Fictions à haute improbabilité
by Dephtilopilus
Summary: Un recueil d'une grande variété recèle une grande responsabilité. Être à la hauteur ou ne pas être à la hauteur, voilà le défi que nous impose l'improbabilité. Et quand le grand bouton rouge s'en mêle, rien ne va plus. Oui, ce n'est pas un résumé.
1. Chapter 1 : Amour au-delà des océans

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers de One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda

Voici un petit One Shot sur un couple improbable (enfin, pas tant que ça) en attendant la publication du Siècle oublié. Appréciez je vous l'ordonne et laissez des reviews pour supporter ce couple trop méconnu!

**Avertissements :** Guimauve, quand tu nous tiens.

* * *

"Je ne peux pas rejoindre ton équipage, Luffy-san. J'ai fait une promesse à un de mes compagnons et je ne serais pas un homme si je ne la tenais pas. Mon cœur ne le supporterait pas. Ah, bien qu'étant un squelette, je n'ai pas de cœur, yohohoho!"

Luffy regarda fixement Brook jouant au piano cette mélodie pleine de sens pour lui.

"Ouais, Laboon pas vrai? dit le garçon en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Laboon, murmura le musicien.

Un petit moment passa avant que Brook ne se rende compte de ce que venait de dire le capitaine. Il écarquilla les yeux bien qu'il n'en ait pas et s'exclama.

-Co-Comment sais-tu-

-Franky nous a raconté! Tu sais, on l'a rencontré cette baleine. Laboon est toujours au cap à côté de Redline, il attend son équipage!

-Laboon, pendant toutes ces décennies...Il a dû tellement grandir...

-Ouais! Il est plus grand qu'une montagne! Il est super impressionnant! Même ses cicatrices lui donnent un côté impressionnant et presque...sexy, finit Luffy pensivement.

Un gargouillis étouffé se fit entendre dans la pièce où la fête battait à son comble mais Luffy n'y prêta pas attention. Il descendit du piano sous le regard de Brook bien qu'il n'ait pas d'yeux encore une fois.

-Je peux devenir votre nakama? demanda subitement le squelette.

-Bien sûr! répondit Luffy immédiatement.

Il rit et rejoignit les autres, mangeant et dansant toute la nuit.

Lorsque tout le monde fut endormi, le capitaine sortit dehors et respira un grand bol d'air frais. Il n'avait pas osé le dire tout à l'heure devant Brook mais Laboon lui manquait presque autant qu'un frère. Il n'avait pas pensé s'attacher autant à cette gigantesque baleine mais sa détermination, son esprit rebelle, sa loyauté l'avait séduit. Il ne pouvait pas y résister.

Le brun réajusta son chapeau de paille et soupira. Il lui faudrait parcourir l'autre moitié de Grandline pour enfin revoir la baleine et quand il y parviendra, il sera le roi des pirates. Il avait hâte de rendre Laboon fier, voir ses grands yeux l'admirer, peut-être même l'aimer.

"Luffy, s'annonça une voix grave derrière.

-Zoro, tu t'es réveillé?

-Je ne me suis pas endormi plutôt, répondit le sabreur en s'asseyant à côté de son capitaine, une bouteille à moitié vide dans les mains, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Je pense.

-HAHAHA! Vraiment!? s'esclaffa Zoro.

-Oï! Me prends pas pour un idiot, Zoro, se vexa Luffy.

-Jamais."

L'homme aux cheveux verts avait murmuré sa dernière phrase, fixant son capitaine d'un air inhabituel. Une sorte de tendresse avait envahi ses yeux sombres alors qu'il se rapprochait lentement du plus jeune. Il posa sa main sur celle du brun et l'autre sur sa joue afin de le tourner complètement dans sa direction. Luffy était surpris mais alors que les lèvres de son second allaient l'atteindre, il détourna la tête.

"Zoro, je ne peux pas...

-...

-Il y a...quelqu'un à qui je ne peux pas m'arrêter de penser...

-Était-ce à cette personne que tu songeais quand je suis arrivé? demanda tristement Zoro.

-...Oui.

-Pourrais-je la remplacer? Suis-je assez digne pour le faire? Luffy, je t'aime tellement que ça me fait mal...N'y a-t-il pas de place pour moi? demanda Zoro avec désespoir alors qu'il tenait les bras du brun.

-Je...commença Luffy.

-Dis moi son nom au moins, supplia l'autre.

-C'est...Laboon."

La révélation fit ouvrir grand les yeux de l'homme aux cheveux verts. Laboon...Évidemment qu'il ne pouvait pas réaliser avec cette baleine. _Que pouvait-il faire contre ce charisme inné? Laboon était bien trop beau, intelligent, fidèle, tout ce qu'une personne recherche à vrai dire._ Il ne se serait jamais douté que Luffy serait tombé amoureux de la même personne que, lui, Zoro avait aimé auparavant mais avait renoncé car il savait que leur relation était impossible. Un pirate, après tout, n'a jamais l'assurance de revenir de son voyage en vie.

"Zoro, je sais que tu l'aimes aussi. Peut-être même plus que moi. Tu dois savoir comment je me sens maintenant. Je t'aime également Zoro et je te désire, je l'avoue mais Laboon sera toujours là, ineffaçable, déclara Luffy.

-Alors, garde moi. Si tu m'aimes, tu trouveras la place pour moi."

Luffy baissa les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration et regarda à nouveau Zoro. Il se pencha vers lui, le visage légèrement rouge et le cœur battant plus vite que d'habitude. Avec cette décision, il se promettait désormais à deux personnes. Si Laboon était son âme sœur, Zoro était son chevalier charmant. De plus, il partageait son amour avec la baleine. Luffy avait fait son choix.

Leurs lèvres enfin se trouvèrent et, tout au long de leur baiser, les pensées des deux hommes se dirigèrent vers lui. Magnifique. Séduisant. Puissant. Laboon.

* * *

_Et voilà, du ZoroxLuffy avec un soupçon de Laboon, trop oublié à mon humble avis! Je n'ai pas fumé ma moquette, je précise._

_Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, si vous êtes pro-Laboon, si vous êtes convaincu que la guimauve nous tuera tous et si vous pensez que les dinosaures referont leur apparition dès 2025._

_Je pense continuer à écrire ces petites fictions c'est pour ça que j'ai vraiment besoin de vosavis._

_A plus:)_


	2. Chapter 2 : Une tendre viande

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers de One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda

Nous nous retrouvons en ce fin Août avec un deuxième One Shot qui m'a été ordonné par le grand bouton rouge. J'ai essayé de lui résister, de toutes mes forces mais ma volonté a cédé au bout de deux secondes. Le grand bouton rouge veut qu'on lui voue un culte et qu'on lui dresse un autel. Il veut aussi qu'on lui fasse des offrandes en reviews. Ne le contrariez pas. Il nous connait. Tous.

**Avertissements :** Ça parle de cannibalisme.

l'amour en tranche se prépare avec soin. Lorsque Sanji rencontra Baggy et son pouvoir si séducteur, il ne résista pas.

* * *

"Eh? T'es qui?"

Luffy avait penché la tête sur le côté, un air plus que confus sur le visage. Face à lui se trouvait un homme aux cheveux bleus et doté d'un imposant nez rouge. Sa posture criait son envie d'en découdre avec le brun mais son élan s'était brisé suite à la question du jeune homme.

"Quoi? Mugiwara! C'est moi! Bon sang, comment as-tu pu m'oublier? Impel Down! Marineford!

-C'est vrai que ce nez me rappelle quelque chose...Pas toi Zoro?

-Vaguement, lui répondit l'homme aux cheveux verts.

-Baggy! Je suis Baggy! Tu fais exprès de m'oublier pour m'énerver! J'en suis sûr! s'écria le bleuté.

-Ah...Toi. Celui qu'on a rétamé?

-Pourquoi tu te souviens que de ça, Mugiwara!? C'en est trop! Tu vas le payer et comprendre ce que ça signifie d'insulter un Shishibukai!

-Hein? fit Luffy.

-Je vois pas de Shishibukai, affirma Zoro

-Moi non plus, renchérit Chopper en regardant aux alentours.

-Pareil, continua Usopp.

-Mais vous allez pas tous vous y mettre! s'exclama Baggy, c'est moi! JE suis le Shishibukai! MOI!"

L'équipage le regarda avec pitié. Nami murmura une sorte de "pauvre homme" et Robin ajouta qu'elle se sentait peinée pour lui et ses fantasmes.

Baggy sentit une veine prête à éclater, il inspira profondément et serra les poings.

"Tu l'auras voulu, Mugiwara...Vous l'aurez voulu, tous autant que vous êtes! Goûtez à ma puissance améliorée!"

Son corps se divisa en morceaux et tournoya rapidement autour de l'équipage qui continuait à radoter. Il en ressenti une profonde irritation et attaqua sans crier gare. Seulement, quelque chose l'en empêcha. Une sensation ni déplaisante, ni agréable le traversa en entier. Cela semblait venir de son genou. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers le morceau de son corps ciblé et remarqua qu'il avait été attrapé par le dandy blond de ce fichu équipage.  
Ce dernier semblait particulièrement intéressé et l'examinait sous toutes ses coutures.

Malgré lui, Baggy rougit. Il n'avait pas pour habitude que son genou, ou que n'importe quelle autre partie de lui fasse l'objet d'une si intense observation. Il se sentait particulièrement embarrassé et ne se focalisa plus que sur les actions du blond.

Les doigts fins courant sur son genou, le caressant légèrement, faisant son contour, fit frémir le bleuté. Par tous les saints, comment ce type pouvait-il lui faire autant d'effet? Et en plus sur une zone qu'il ne pensait pas sensible. Un genou, c'est pas érotique un genou.  
Et pourtant, plus le blond s'attardait, plus Baggy s'en grisait au point qu'il sentait qu'une autre partie de son anatomie effectuait un certain changement de proportions.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris à cet attardé de blondinet de le toucher ainsi? Ne comprenait-il pas que ça frôlait l'indécence? Et puis...Juste un instant...Est-ce que ce gars venait de le renifler? Baggy ne rêvait pas là, il venait à l'instant de le renifler.  
Le blond marmonna quelque chose et le clown fut obligé de se rapprocher pour l'entendre mais ce qu'il distingua le fit frissonner.

C'était des choses comme:

"Si tendre."

"Si délicieux."

"Incroyable."

"Une merveille comme je n'en avais jamais vu."

"Délicat."

"Parfumé."

"Ration de secours."

Pour cette dernière phrase, Baggy choisit de l'ignorer.

Il décida de se ré-assembler et soudain, ce fut comme s'ils étaient seuls. Lui. Le blond dont le nom lui échappait.

Le reste de l'équipage semblait s'être éclipsé, pressentant sans doute que ce moment n'appartenait qu'à eux.

Le blond croisa enfin son regard, une lueur aguichante dans ses yeux bien que quelque peu inquiétante tout de même.  
Il s'avança vers lui et passa sa main sur la joue de l'autre, la tapotant comme pour en assurer la qualité et la fermeté.

"Ton pouvoir est fascinant, Baggy le clown, je te veux à mes côtés. Voyage avec moi, déclara le blond.

-J'ai déjà...j'ai déjà un équipage, murmura le clown sachant pertinemment que la volonté lui manquait.

-Une viande de ta qualité ne devrait pas s'encombrer de gras superflus.

-Hein?

-De gars superflus.

-Mais...Je ne peux vraiment p-

-Tu es si important à mes yeux, ton pouvoir est fantastique. Un miracle si je puis dire. Se découper en tranches, fines ou épaisses, sans que je n'y sois obligé de le faire est une réelle avancée dans l'art de cuisiner. Imagine toutes les possibilités dont tu seras à l'origine grâce à l'étude de ton pouvoir! s'enthousiasma le blond.

-Hum...Est-ce que tu es en train de me comparer à de la nourrit-

-Bien sûr, et c'est le plus beau compliment que je puisse faire. Rejoins-moi."

Le bleuté hésitait encore. Les comparaisons incessantes avec la nourriture le dérangeait. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il pouvait se découper de lui-même qu'il fallait l'associer à un bon gigot d'agneau. Mais ces yeux plein de passion qui le fixait et cette main tendue l'attirait. Ce fut finalement la dernière phrase prononcée par le cuisinier qui le fit entièrement cédé :

"Et tu sais, mon cher Baggy, je chéris toujours ma nourriture."

* * *

_SanjixBaggy, avouez qu'on l'a tous rêvé. Avouez!_

_Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, et, comme toujours, si vous êtes pour les aliments frais, si vous êtes adepte des fruits de la passion, si vous êtes toujours convaincu que les dinosaures referont leur apparition dès 2025, dîtes-le._

_Vos avis nous sont précieux et permettent de créer d'autres improbabilités. Nourrissez-nous.  
_

_A plus:)_


	3. Chapter 3 : Le grand méchant Law

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers de One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda

A la suite d'une réclamation constante, j'ai enfin obtenu un défi. Le bouton rouge en était si ravi que, sans réfléchir aux conséquences, il me fit accepter de bon cœur.  
Il n'aurait pas dû.

**Avertissements : **C'est un peu salaud comme histoire.**  
**

* * *

Trafalgar Law était un avocat doté d'une réputation pour le moins tendancieuse. Il n'acceptait pas les clients qu'il jugeait physiquement inférieur. Dommage pour le pauvre Teach qui a perdu son procès contre Laboon. Une sombre histoire de tartes apparemment.

Le problème avec Law était que, bien qu'il soit renommé, les clients se faisaient de plus en plus rare et si cela continuait, il n'aurait bientôt plus de rentrée d'argent. Pourquoi fallait-il aussi que tout le monde ait une sale gueule?

Le brun déambulait donc dans la rue à la recherche de gens à problèmes. Au cas où. !il écuma bars, coins sombres, toilettes publiques, clubs privés mais sans succès. La seule personne à peu près convenable était une racaille qui l'avait envoyé bouler dès qu'il avait ouvert la bouche.

Il ne restait plus qu'une solution : s'inscrire sur un site de rencontre. Là, il pourrait enfin trouver les clients parfaits.

L'homme s'empressa de rentrer chez lui, d'allumer son ordinateur et commencer son dur labeur. Il s'inscrivit sur un site pioché au hasard.

Une heure passa avant qu'il ne reçoive son premier message.

-Salut, tu es de Grandline?

-Oui, et toi?

-Pareil.

Bien cela facilitera les choses, pensa Law en souriant.

-Pourquoi tu t'es inscrit ici? Tu recherches quoi?

-Des clients.

-Du genre...Plusieurs?

-D'où l'utilisation du pluriel. Tu veux en être?

-Eh bien...Je ne te connais même pas...On sera combien?

-Plus d'une trentaine j'espère. Je m'appelle Trafalgar Law.

-Usopp.

-Tu as une photo?

-Je te l'envoie si tu m'en envoie une aussi.

Bon, Law espérait maintenant que l'individu ne soit pas moche. Il chercha dans de vieux fichiers histoire d'avoir une photo potable et l'envoya. Un son l'avertit que son correspondant avait fait de même. Le brun ouvrit le fichier et resta quelques instant devant l'image. De toute évidence, le jeune homme n'était pas laid. Il avait certes un nez un peu long mais à part ça, il était bien. Mais il avait l'air trop jeune. Trop jeune en tout cas pour avoir des problèmes judiciaires. A moins de lui en créer.

Law eut un rictus. Excellent.

-Quel âge as-tu Law? Ou Trafalgar?

-Appelle-moi comme tu veux. Je viens d'avoir 26 ans.

-Ah. Je suis plus jeune. J'ai 17 ans. Tu es super beau je trouve.

Évidemment, s'il ne l'était pas, il ne se permettrait pas de critiquer les moches. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'être distrait par son futur client. Il fallait qu'il trouve un plan. Oh! Pourquoi ne pas utiliser cette racaille aux cheveux rouges qu'il avait croisé tout à l'heure et l'amener à se friter avec ce Usopp? Pas mal.

-Usopp? Tu fais quoi comme études?

-Je suis dans un lycée spécialisé en mécanique. C'est près du centre commercial de la capitale. Et toi?

-Je travaille. Je suis avocat.

-Wouah! C'est trop chouette! Et tu es vachement jeune pour faire ça.

-Oui, je pense que c'est parce que je suis doué.

-Frimeur.

-Je constate simplement. Tu es à ton lycée en ce moment?

-Non, je pourrais pas discuter avec toi sinon :-) Mais j'y serais demain de 8 heures à 14 heures.

-Okay. Mince, un client vient d'arriver. Je te reparle demain.

-D'accord, salut ;-)

Law ferma la fenêtre du tchat et enfila son manteau. Il retrouva sans peine le coin sombre où il avait tantôt fait la brève rencontre avec sa cible.  
La racaille était toujours là, assise sur une poubelle et fumant.

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore, toi? demanda brusquement la racaille.

-J'aimerais que tu me rendes un service, répondit calmement Law.

-Tch, j'rends pas de services à des mecs comme toi, tires-toi avant que je te casses la gueule.

-Je voudrais que tu casses la gueule de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Quoi!?

-Et en plus, que tu l'accuses de ne pas t'avoir payer la drogue que tu lui as refourgué.

-C'est quoi cette merde? Pourquoi j'ferais ça? J'ai quoi en échange?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

L'homme aux cheveux rouges sembla réfléchir puis afficha un sourire carnassier. Il se leva de sa poubelle et s'avança vers Law qui ne broncha pas. Il fit courir son doigt sur la joue du brun et agrippa sa taille.

-Eh bien, t'es bien joli.

-Merci.

-Alors, si je t'ai, tu as ton marché.

-Conclu.

-C'était du rapide...Au fait, je m'appelle Kidd.

-Law.

-Bon, c'est qui ton rat?

-Un dénommé Usopp. Il sortira du lycée de la capitale vers 17 heures."

Kidd hocha la tête et serra la main du brun puis les deux se séparèrent.

17 heures

Lycée Mécano

Kidd ne pouvait plus arrêter de sourire. S'il avait tout de suite su ce que le brun voulait, il ne l'aurait pas envoyé sur les roses la première fois. Il avait l'air d'être un bon coup. N'empêche, maintenant qu'il y repensait, quel genre de type vendait son corps comme s'il s'agissait de son quotidien? Kidd était sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une prostituée. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup en ce moment et il les avait toutes essayées.

Un flot d'élèves sortit du lycée et Kidd sut que c'était le moment d'agir. Il empoigna un jeune homme qui passait par là.

"Hey, gamin, il est où Usopp? grogna-t-il.

-Euh...Euh...Je-je sais pas! Je vous jure! bredouilla l'autre.

-Mens pas, merdeux. Tu veux pas que je te fasse la peau pas vrai?

-N-non...Ah! Il est là! Il est là! C'est celui au long nez! Lui, là! Là!"

Kidd lâcha le jeune homme qui s'enfuit à toute vitesse et se dirigea vers un type légèrement basané. En effet, son nez avait d'importantes proportions.  
La racaille attrapa sa proie et le coinça contre un mur à la vue de tout le monde afin de respecter les conditions du contrat.

"Hey! T'as toujours pas payé ta drogue, enfoiré! Sors l'argent maintenant!"

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux et commença à trembler. Visiblement, il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Et pour cause.

"Aboule le fric, pisseux!

-Je...J'ai jamais demandé de drogue...

-Fais pas le con avec moi!

-C'est-c'est vrai! Vous devez me confondre avec-

-Tu crois que je me tromperais quand mon client a un nez aussi reconnaissable? Fais pas chier, t'as jusqu'à ce soir, 21 heures. Je sais où t'habite alors fais gaffe."

Sur ces mots, Kidd partit. Il n'allait pas se faire choper par un professeur. Il ne voulait pas finir en prison tout de même. Maintenant il était temps d'aller chercher sa récompense.

3333

Ouverture du tchat.

-Hey, salut Law.

-Salut, tu vas bien?

-Pas trop, à vrai dire...

-Ah bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Un type est venu m'agresser en disant que je n'avais pas payé sa drogue. Mais je n'ai jamais touché une seule substance illicite depuis ma naissance...Le problème, c'est que ce mec est persuadé que c'est moi parce qu'il a reconnu mon nez. Or, nous ne sommes que deux à avoir un nez comme ça. Moi et ma mère...Je ne sais plus quoi faire, et si c'était ma mère qu'il avait reconnu? C'est vrai qu'elle fait jeune. Mais ça voudrait dire qu'elle se drogue, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Il faut que tu m'aides. Je te connais depuis hier c'est vrai mais tu m'as dit que tu étais avocat. Un bon en plus. S'il-te-plait, aide moi!

-D'accord, viens à mon bureau et on verra. J'habite au XX rue des Machins.

-Merci. Tu es vraiment un chouette type. Je viendrais demain vers 14 heures.

-Je t'attendrais.

Fermeture du tchat.

Génial. Absolument génial. Ce pauvre adolescent allait enfin être son client! L'argent allait enfin rentrer dans ses caisses. Il était temps, un mois de plus et Law aurait été obligé de manger des champignons. Il en avait horreur.

La sonnerie retentit. Le brun se leva pour ouvrir la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec la racaille d'hier. Ce dernier entra sans attendre d'être invité et s'asseya sur le canapé de l'avocat.

"Yo, alors t'es avocat? C'est cool.

-Bonsoir, Kidd. Tu es venu pour ta part du marché?

-Bien deviné mon gars.

-Alors je te le propose à moitié prix. C'est une occasion crois-moi.

-Attend, dit Kidd en fronçant les sourcils, comment ça "à moitié prix"?

-Pour le contrat, je vais te défendre lors d'un procès. Tu gagneras à coup sûr.

-Non. Non, non, non, non. C'est quoi cette merde?

-Eh bien, tu as demandé à m'avoir non?

-Oui.

-Voilà, conclut Law comme si c'était clair.

-Hein?

-Je suis à toi, expliqua Law avec un soupir légèrement exaspéré, comme avocat.

-Hors de question, je veux pas de ça. Je veux ton corps putain."

Law le regarda en haussant un sourcil, l'air de se dire que son interlocuteur était un petit peu demeuré pour penser que quelqu'un céderait volontairement son corps comme ça. Puis, sans un mot, il quitta le salon, l'appartement et partit en courant dans la rue.

Kidd resta sans régir avant de comprendre que l'autre avait prit la fuite. Jurant lourdement, il se précipita à sa suite mais n'arriva pas à remettre la main sur le brun. Il continua cependant à chercher.

Law, de son côté, s'était caché dans l'ascenseur de son immeuble et avait juste au à attendre que l'autre le course pour revenir tranquillement chez lui et fermer à double tour.

Eh bien, voilà qui aurait pu devenir un problème.

Le lendemain, Law reçut Usopp. Ce dernier semblait gêné en s'installant dans le canapé.

"C'est-c'est bizarre de te rencontrer en vrai. Je suis content que la photo que tu m'as envoyé représente bien la réalité.

-La tienne aussi. Un thé?

-Non merci. Tu es plus grand que ce que je pensais par contre.

-Je suis plus âgé, ce doit être pour ça.

-Ca-ça ne me dérange pas tu sais..., murmura Usopp en regardant ses mains.

-Hum, et pour ton problème?

-Ah oui. Je sais que je suis jeune mais j'aimerais que tu me défendes contre ce mec aux cheveux rouges. Je te payerais bien entendu, je sais que c'est ton boulot.

-Tu peux compter sur moi.

-Merci. Tu vou-voudrais aller au cinéma avec moi?

Law le fixa avec surprise, ne sachant pas exactement comment réagir puis se dit finalement que le gamin méritait bien une compensation. Après tout, c'était lui la principale victime.

-D'accord. Allons-y!"

Usopp sourit et se précipita à la suite de l'avocat qui enfila son manteau.

Finalement, le cinéma se poursuivit par un restaurant. Pendant ce temps, Law en apprit plus sur l'adolescent. Sa mère l'avait élevée seule car son père était toujours en déplacement. Usopp n'en voulait pas à son paternel car lorsque sa mère en parlait, elle avait les yeux qui brillaient et le sourire aux lèvres. De toute évidence, elle était comblée. La soirée se passa tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'un incident se produise.

"Espèce d'enfoiré..."

Law et Usopp s'immobilisèrent en plein milieu de la rue. Kidd était juste devant eux, fulminant.

"Law! C'est lui! Le type dont je t'ai parlé!

-Il le sait très bien sale mioche! s'écria Kidd en fixant l'avocat.

-Comment ça...Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire Law?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Fais pas semblant, connard! On a passé un marché! alors maintenant, tu couches avec moi et je dirais rien!

-Usopp, tu devrais t'en aller, il en a surement après toi.

-J'en ai pas après lui! Tu veux apprendre un truc le mioche? C'était faux! L'accusation d'hier, c'est lui qui m'a demandé de le faire, dit Kidd en pointant Law du doigt.

Usopp s'écarta et fixa le brun. Law soupira ce qui finit de convaincre le jeune homme.

-C'est pas possible...

-Bon, bien, tant pis. J'irais chercher quelqu'un d'autre. Et Kidd, tu n'auras pas ta part après tout tu as dit, je cite "tu couches avec moi et je dirais rien."

-Law...Tu n'as pas fait ça...Pourquoi...?

-Plus d'argent. Tu étais acceptable donc je t'ai choisi. Mais maintenant, c'est foutu. Rentre chez toi."

Usopp avait les larmes aux yeux quand il s'enfuit. Cela n'émut pas Law qui affrontait toujours Kidd du regard.

"Toi aussi, va-t-en.

-Pas avant d'avoir ma part.

-Tu n'auras rien. Je ne suis pas de ce bord.

-Tu seras bien obligé de le supporter pourtant."

Kidd encercla les épaules du brun et le conduisit de force dans un recoin sombre.

Personne n'entendit plus parler de l'avocat ni de cette racaille. Usopp quant à lui devint le client préféré de Kleenex après avoir acheté sa millionième boite de mouchoirs.

FIN

* * *

_Pas vraiment de couple défini. Libre à votre imagination de penser à une possible suite.  
_

_N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Et attention, 2025 se rapproche alors commencez à préparer les bunkers anti-dinosaures et faites votre stock de munitions à la praline (ils ne le supportent pas)._

_D'autres improbabilités sont en cours. Ou pas. Après tout, la réalité est déformée ici._

_A plus:)_

_PS: Les mots qui m'ont été proposés étaient : Piller/Avocat/Possessif/Échangisme/Déambuler/Carpette. Et oui, j'en ai utilisé que deux._


End file.
